A Window To The Past: Lily Evans
by Greykushiro
Summary: Durante una conversación entre Harry y Lupin en el puente de Hogwarts, la imagen de Lily Potter revive en uno de los recuerdos del profesor de DCAO, aquella persona que le ayudó a ser quien es y a no hundirse, mientras una flor morada revolotea alrededor del joven Potter dando a saber que el espíritu de su madre sigue vivo en sus ojos verdes...


_**A WINDOW TO THE PAST: LILY EVANS**_

Era una tarde de frío otoño en el tercer año de Hogwarts. Tras la negativa de la profesora McGonagall para ir a Hogsmeade sin la autorización firmada, Harry decidió pasar la tarde dando un paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts, encontrándose en el largo puente al profesor Lupin, que había decidido tomarse un descanso tras dar clase a los de segundo año. Harry, al verle, revivió el momento de aquella mañana: el boggart se había convertido en un dementor y no le dio tiempo a sacar la varita ya que, de un salto, Lupin se había puesto delante de él como si quisiera protegerle. Algo tímido y viendo que el profesor no le había visto aún, se acercó a él preparando su pregunta. No quería que el profesor Lupin lo considerara un cobarde por haberse desmayado en el tren... Nada de eso...

Sin darse cuenta, Harry ya estaba a un palmo de él y Lupin ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Buenas tardes, Harry-sonrió el profesor de DCAO mientras seguía apoyado en la barandilla.

-Buenas tardes...-dijo tímidamente mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla al lado suyo.

Ahora que se fijaba, Lupin era el único profesor que se dirigía a él por su nombre, quitando a Dumbledore y a Hagrid, que lo conocían desde muy pequeño.

-Si ves la que han armado los de segundo curso hoy en clase... Es para escribir un libro. Les he ido a enseñar el hechizo "Expelliarmus" y no ha habido objeto o persona que no haya salido volando por la clase. ¡Incluso a mí me han lanzado contra la ventana!-dijo riéndose y a la vez dándose un pequeño masaje en un hombro, donde Harry dedujo que había sufrido el golpe.

-Sí... Me acuerdo la primera vez que lo aprendimos... La verdad es que es un hechizo algo difícil...

-Por lo que he oído, a ti casi no te supuso ningún reto.

-Ya...

La verdad es que Harry empezaba a estar harto de que todo el mundo le viera como un genio sólo por el mero hecho de haber tenido la suerte de sobrevivir contra Voldemort de pequeño. Siempre que pasaba por al lado de alguien, siempre le miraban al mismo sitio: a la frente. Todos querían ver la famosa cicatriz con forma de rayo... Los únicos que no miraban tanto ahí eran Dumbledore, Hagrid, Hermione y Ron: sus amigos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupado Lupin viendo el intenso silencio de Harry.

-Oh, nada... Sólo pensaba... En... La clase de hoy...

-¿Quieres saber por qué no te dejé luchar contra tu boggart?

Harry se sorprendió y miró a Lupin con la boca abierta. Éste miraba el desfiladero mientras una pequeña brisa movía su despeinado flequillo que, poco a poco, había vuelto a tener el color rubio que tenía en las raíces. Ya no había indicios de canas y en su rostro no se apreciaba signo de cansancio, aunque su palidez y sus dos cicatrices seguían en su sitio. Harry empezó a creer que Lupin tenía el mismo don de Dumbledore de leer la mente de los demás. Viendo que Harry no tenía palabras, Lupin decidió continuar:

-Cuando te tocaba a ti, rápidamente pensé que el boggart se transformaría en lord Voldemort y salté para pararlo. No quería que los alumnos entraran en pánico al verle.

-Pensé en él, pero me acordé del dementor del tren y entonces...

-Ya veo...-Lupin se giró hacia él con una mano en la barbilla-. Así que tu mayor miedo es el miedo en sí... Muy sabio, Harry.

-¿Puedo saber cómo me conoció en el tren si iba dormido?-esa pregunta se le escapó completamente.

Harry se sintió imbécil. ¡Cualquiera sabría quién es él por la famosa cicatriz! Estuvo a punto de darse una palmada en la cara cuando vio a Lupin mirarle sorprendido, pero, de pronto, Lupin esbozó una sonrisa cálida y entendió el porqué Harry se sentía tan incómodo. A él también le tocó pasar por esa etapa: todo el mundo le reconocía por sus cicatrices en sus años de estudiante.

-La verdad es que desde el primer momento que te he visto, te he reconocido inmediatamente, Harry. No por tu cicatriz, sino por tus ojos.

Harry se volvió a impresionar y vio como se apoyaba otra vez para mirar por la barandilla:

-Son los de tu madre, Lily.

Harry estaba ya al borde del desmayo. ¡¿Cuántas cosas sabía de él el profesor Lupin?!

-¿La conoció, profesor?

-Sí, la conocí. Tu madre me apoyó cuando los demás no lo hacían. No sólo era una singular y talentosa bruja, sino una persona muy especial...-se giró y se puso en la otra barandilla-. Ella podía ver la belleza de otros, incluso cuando ellos mismos no podían verla. Era sorprendente...

Harry sonreía mientras escuchaba aquello y podía ver la cara de su madre sonriéndole... El único recuerdo que tenía de ella... Lupin podía ver de reojo a Harry sonreír y se giró para volver a mirar el desfiladero:

-Sí... Era sorprendente...

Y como si de un Giratiempo se tratase, todo el paisaje cambió a una época algo remota...

Los estudiantes salían al recreo para darse un respiro después de las agotadoras clases de Hechicería y Pociones. Era un día muy soleado y todos se sentaban en el césped con sus amigos, aunque nunca faltaba las peleas entre pequeños grupos de Slytherin y Gryffindor... Más allá, en la sombra de un sauce, un niño de primer año ojeaba un libro bastante grande sobre Pociones. Las niñas pasaban al lado suyo con una mirada de asco:

-¿Habéis visto a ese niño?

-Yo creo que no acaba el curso vivo. ¿Habéis visto qué cicatrices tiene en la cara y lo pálido y escuálido que está?

-Yo no me acercaría mucho a él, no vaya a ser contagioso...

El niño bajó el libro al oírlas. Su cara mostraba un cansancio insoportable con grandes ojeras, pálido como la nieve y dos cicatrices grandes y rojas que surcaban su cara. Su pelo era medio grisáceo y bastante revuelto.

-Hola...-saludó tímidamente con una sonrisa.

Las niñas hicieron una mueca de asco y se fueron. El niño bajó la vista algo triste, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a que le rehuyeran. Siempre era el último en ser escogido en algo y nadie quería sentarse con él en las clases. ¡Y no era porque fuera un pésimo estudiante! Gracias a él, Gryffindor se llevaba de media 50 puntos cada día. Simplemente, a nadie le gusta estar con un enfermo lleno de cicatrices. Intentaba juntarse a alguien, pero, al ver sus cicatrices, huían de él. Si no tuviera esas cicatrices...

-Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Sí...-dijo sin prestar atención.

Cuando el enchufe con la realidad se volvió a conectar en su cabeza, vio a una niña pelirroja y sonriente sentarse al lado suyo. El niño, que no estaba acostumbrado a estar con alguien, saltó de su sitio asustado. La niña le miró algo divertida:

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Había una araña?

-¡No! Es que... Verás... ¿S-Seguro que quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Y por qué no querría estar contigo?-sonrió la niña.

El niño miró hacia los lados pensando que sería algún tipo de broma, pero decidió sentarse. Se fijó que la niña llevaba los colores de Gryffindor, como él, pero no la había visto nunca:

-(Normal, voy pegado a un libro siempre...)

-¿Por qué te sientas aquí, apartado de todos?

-Es que... Nadie quiere estar con un bicho raro como yo...

-¿Bicho raro?-preguntó la niña extrañada mientras le observaba de cerca con sus ojos verdes-¡Tú no eres ningún bicho raro! Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

-¿En serio?-era la primera persona que no le hablaba de sus cicatrices.

-¡Sí! Pero si te quitaras el flequillo de la cara, mejor. Échate el pelo atrás, así-y con sus manos, le echó el pelo hacia atrás dejándose ver la cara pálida con sus dos cicatrices.

La niña se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

-(Va a huir de un momento a otro...)

-¡Son unos ojos preciosos!-saltó la niña.

Todo el mundo les miraba confusos.

-¡Jamás había visto ese color de ojos en mi vida! ¿Son amarillos o marrones?

-Pues... No lo sé...

-¡¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?! ¡Son tus ojos! ¿No te miras al espejo?

La verdad, es que nunca le gustó mirarse al espejo. Al verse reflejado, podía ver reproducida aquella noche de luna llena cuando oyó los gritos de sus padres y un licántropo sonreía delante suyo antes de...

-No... Nunca me miro al espejo... Si lo hago, recuerdo cosas... Cosas que quiero olvidar...-dijo tristemente mientras recorría con los dedos sus cicatrices.

La niña lo miró algo triste.

-Pero... ¡No puedes!-se levantó de un salto-¡Alguien como tú no puede fingir ser alguien que no es! ¡Tú eres tú y punto! ¡Cuando te veía por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, siempre quise saber cómo era tu cara porque desprendes cierto aura peculiar! ¡He intentado alcanzarte más de una vez para ver quién eres!

-¿Y por qué te intereso tanto?

-Porque... Porque eres diferente a los demás-dijo con una sonrisa-. Tu aura es diferente a las que he visto. Si te tapas a ti mismo, taparás ese aura y tu ser desaparecerá por completo. Tu belleza es diferente. No seas un cobarde tapándote esas cicatrices, tú eres un Gryffindor. Y esas cicatrices son parte de tu ser. Sin ellas, no serías la misma persona. Es algo que no se puede cambiar... ¡Así que, sé quien eres y estate orgulloso de ser quien eres!

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque-arrancó una flor morada, se sentó y la observó-es muy triste que te marchitases antes de florecer.

El niño la miró sorprendido y la niña empezó a dar vueltas a la flor:

-Un capullo que nunca florece carece de sentido. Puede que cuando tú florezcas...

Un aire cálido movió la hierba y las flores del jardín:

-¡... Te conviertas en una flor más bonita de las que hay por aquí!-exclamó la niña sonriendo.

Los ojos del niño empezaron a humedecerse e intentó contener las ganas de llorar. Aquellas palabras eran las más bonitas que había oído en su vida...

-¡Por cierto, me llamo Lily Evans!

-Yo... R-Remus... Remus Lupin...

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall salía al patio para indicar la vuelta a las clases.

-¡Vamos, Remus! ¡Tenemos que ir a Transformación!

-V-¡Voy!

-¿Eh?-Lily vio que Lupin lloraba-¡¿Qué te pasa, Remus?!

-Nada... Se me habrá metido algo en el ojo...

Los dos se levantaron y siguieron al grupo corriendo. Lily tiraba con fuerza de la capa de Lupin sin dejar de sonreír y, poco a poco, en la cara de Lupin se iba formando una sonrisa que ya no escondía dolor alguno. Tan felices iban que se olvidaron el gran libro de Pociones bajo la sombra del sauce con una flor morada encima de él...

-Sí... Era sorprendente...-murmuraba Lupin volviendo a ver a Harry-. (Seguramente, yo no sería quién soy si no llega a ser por ella y... ¿cómo no recordarla por sus ojos? Harry, has tenido mucha suerte por tenerla como madre, aunque haya sido muy poco...)

De pronto, una flor morada guiada por el viento se posó en el pelo de Harry, quién la cogió y la ojeó. Lupin sonrió:

-(Lily siempre ha estado contigo, Harry. Habita en esos ojos que tienes y puede que tú de verdad seas esa flor que necesitaba florecer del capullo. Y yo permaneceré a tu lado para verte florecer, Harry.)

**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**

**PD: SIENTO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, EL CORRECTOR NO ME VA BIEN**


End file.
